


Perfect to me

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober day 14Kadlyn is pregnant and needs a little bit of a confidence boost, something Clyde is more than willing to give her.





	Perfect to me

Kadlyn sighed as she walked down the snack aisle of the local Shop and Save, her left hand resting on her very pregnant belly, her husband, Clyde, walked next to her, pushing their shopping cart. She picked up a bag of cookies and placed them in the cart.

Clyde gave her a smile.

“Don’t give me that look, Clyde Logan,” Kadlyn remarked, “I’m the one eating for two here.”

Clyde just laughed and kissed the top of her head. “I wasn’t gonna say a word.”

Kadlyn gave him a soft smile. Granted she had been lucky her first pregnancy had been, so far, relatively easy, she did crave sweets, a lot. She still ate pretty healthy, Clyde insisted on that, but she did seem to eat more junk food. Plus the doctor had said at their last visit that the baby was perfectly healthy so it was just fine if she wanted to treat herself.

“Oh shoot,” she suddenly exclaimed. “I forgot to get a jar of olives.”

“I’ll go grab them,” he said. “Which kind do you want?”

“Get a big jar of the regular ones, medium size.”

“Alright, be right back,” Clyde said and gave her a peck on the cheek before heading off.

Kadlyn resumed shopping, looking at the various boxes of crackers, deciding which one she wanted.

“Kadlyn Stanley?” a voice said, breaking her from her train of thoughts.

She looked up. A well-dressed lady in a red mini dress and high heels, holding a bottle of wine walked up. “I thought that was you. My goodness, you haven’t changed one bit.”

“Amber, hi,” she greeted her old classmate with a smile. “Good to see you. I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Just got in the other day,” the tall blonde woman replied. She glanced down at Kadlyn’s belly. “Wow, you look very… big”

“Well, I am a little pregnant,” Kadlyn replied, placing her right hand on her tummy. “Clyde and I are expecting our first in September. A little girl.”

Amber looked at her in confusion. “Clyde? Clyde Logan? I thought you and the preacher’s son, Dale were an item, last I heard. I’d have thought the two of you would be married by now and already had five kids by now.”

Kadlyn shook her head, her chestnut locks bouncing off her face. “Oh no, Dale and I broke up years ago. Clyde and I got married last October. Been together for almost four years.”

“Well congratulations,” Amber replied with a wide, obviously fake, smile as Clyde walked up with a jar of olives.

Amber flashed another fake smile at him. “Well, hi there Clyde Logan,” she greeted him, her eyes immediately going to his left arm. “How’s your brother doing? I heard he and Bobby Jo got a divorce.”

“Uh, yeah,” he replied in confusion as Kadlyn just pursed her lips together. “They got divorced years ago. He’s seeing Sylvia Harrison.”

“Oh. Well, that’s nice to hear that he’s moved on,” Amber said a little sadly. She quickly flashed a smile. “Well, I’ll let you two get back to doing your shopping. Be sure to tell Jimmy and Mellie I said hi.”

“Will do,” Kadlyn replied as politely as she could.

Amber sauntered away and they finished shopping. They checked out and as they headed home, Clyde couldn’t help but notice that Kadlyn seemed a little somber.

“Want me to stop by Lee’s Ice Cream and get you a milkshake?” he asked her.

“No thanks,” she glumly replied as she looked out the window.

Clyde arched his eyebrows. His Kady-bug never turned down a caramel and coffee milkshake from their favorite ice cream shop; something was definitely wrong.

They arrived home and unloaded the groceries. As they finished, Clyde pulled her into a hug. “What’s wrong, bug?”

“Nothing,” Kadlyn replied.

“No, it’s not.”

“Clyde, it’s nothing. I’m fine.”

He looked down at her. “Bug, I’ve known you your entire life. I can tell when something’s wrong.”

She pursed her lips. Clyde lifted her chin up and looked into her bright blue eyes. Kadlyn weakly smiled. Damn, her husband knew her all too well.

“Was it something Amber said?” he asked her.

“Might be,” she replied.

Clyde looked at her again.

She sighed. “She made a comment at how big I’ve gotten.”

He was confused. “You’re nearly six months pregnant, of course you’re gonna be a little bit big.”

“Yeah, but not this big. Hell, I look like a big old fat heifer, bean.”

“Hush, you do not look like a cow,” Clyde insisted. “Shit bug, you’re gorgeous.”

Kadlyn sighed. “I sure don’t feel gorgeous.”

“Well you are,” he maintained. “You’re the most beautiful perfect woman I’ve ever laid eyes.”

She blushed. Clyde leaned down and peppered her face with kisses. Kadlyn giggled; he giggled and kissed her lips. She melted into the kiss, reaching up to thread her fingers in his shoulder-length raven hair. He pulled her close, his good hand cupping her rear.

He pulled away and lifted her up bridal style. Kadlyn giggled as he carried her to the master bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and kissed her again. He reached under her top with his right hand and palmed her bra-covered breast, kneading the delicate flesh. He pulled her shirt off and pulled down her simple cotton bra, taking her left nipple in his mouth.

“Ahhhh,” she softly exclaimed as Clyde sucked on her bud.

As tender as her boobs had been lately, his mouth felt wonderful. She arched her back as he flicked his tongue over the tiny nub.

“Damn your tits are so perfect,” he murmured in between licks. “I could just suck on them all day.”

He then kissed a trial over her pregnant belly to the top of her pants. He removed them, leaving her in only her panties and bra. Clyde settled himself in between her legs and dotted her thighs with a multitude of kisses, his goatee tickling her soft skin, making her giggle. He pressed his lips to her cotton-covered vagina.

Kadlyn gasped at the sensation; she subconsciously widened her legs as much as she could. Clyde pulled her underwear off and dragged his pointer finger up and down her slit, his finger becoming slick with her juices. He flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, making the tiny bud swell up.

Kadlyn threw her head back as she moaned; Clyde licked her again, this time grazing the entire length of her honeypot. She reached down and threaded her fingers in his jet black hair, holding his head firmly on her flower.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus,” she breathed as he increased his licks, his tongue delving into every nook and cranny of her sex. “Oh, God! Oh, I’m gonna… I’m gonna… I’m… Ahhhhhhhhh!”

She gripped Clyde’s hair as her legs started to twitch, her toes curling. He just held her hips steady, continuing to devour her essence as she rode out her orgasm.

Once she had stopped shaking, he pulled his clothes off and laid on the bed next to Kadlyn. She reached over and stroked his semi-erect member; the organ quickly rose to attention in her hands. She leaned over and deeply kissed him on the lips. Once it was hard and slick with his pre-cum, she climbed up and straddled his waist. She held his erection and slowly lowered herself onto it, sighing as she settled.

She placed her feet on either side of Clyde’s torso and leaned back, her arms supporting her; her large belly resting on his stomach. She gradually began to raise and lower herself, his penis sliding in and out of her with ease.

Clyde reached up and caressed her pregnant belly. “Fuck, I can’t believe how incredible you look right now, baby girl,” he mumbled. “Your tummy looks amazing, all perfect and round.”

Kadlyn just threw her head back and steadily increased her pace, her breasts lightly bouncing up and down.

He reached up and cupped her left tit, his thumb tenderly massaging her flesh.

“Oh yes,” she gasped. “Oh God! Oh God! Oh! Oh, sweet Jesus!”

She bounced faster, her need to come again building more each second.

“Oh shit! Oh, God! Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m gonna, I’m gonna… OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!”

She screamed loudly as her body convulsed. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she gripped the comforter with all her strength.

Clyde soon followed. He let out an animalistic grunt as he bucked his hips upward, his hot milk shooting into Kadlyn’s tight cave. He caught her before she collapsed and gently laid her on the bed, the two of them panting hard.

He reached over and moved a stray piece of hair away from her face, planting a tender kiss on her lips.

“I love you much, Kadlyn Logan,” he whispered.

“I love you more, Clyde Logan,” she replied with a smile as she snuggled against his chest.

She paused as she felt a tiny kick in her belly. She smiled and took his hand, holding it on the spot.

Clyde beamed in happiness as he felt another little kick. He leaned down and kissed Kadlyn’s belly. He couldn’t wait to meet their little girl.


End file.
